Baby Blue Eyes
by kiwiapple6
Summary: "When will you be back?" "Baby, you know I don't know that. It's witness protection." Elliot goes into witness protection, and as time goes by, Olivia wonders if she'll ever see him again. EO
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**_A/N: Ah! Another new story. Kind of different from my other stories since this one Elliot and Olivia start out together. Hope You enjoy!_**

**_Italics are flashbacks._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Nathan And Ethan._**

_**Baby Blue Eyes**_

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

"Mommy!"

"What's wrong handsome?" Olivia cooed as she scooped up her crying son.

"Nathan made me fall down." The three year old said from her arms.

"Oh did he?" Olivia asked as she placed him on the kitchen counter so she could continue cooking.

"Uh huh."

"Nathan!" Olivia yelled, grabbing the attention of her other son.

"Yes mommy?" Nathan said walking into the kitchen, swaying gently back and forth, and staring up at her with his baby blue eyes.

"Did you make your brother fall?"

"Uh uh." Nathan replied, avoiding eye contact from his mother.

"Nathan!" Olivia scolded, she knew he was lying.

"It was an accident. He trip on my toy and then fall down." Nathan said with tears glistering in his eyes. "I sawry." He apologized as he began to cry.

"Oh baby, I know you are." Olivia said as she picked him up. "See, this is why I told you to pick up your toys. Now are you going to start picking them up?" She asked, and Nathan nodded his head. She smiled knowing that he wasn't going to do that, seeing as how they went through this once a day. "Can you say sorry to Ethan? Hmm?"

"Sawry Ethan."

"That's my boy." Olivia kissed him on the cheek and then placed him on the counter next to his brother.

"Mommy, hungry." Ethan chipped in.

"I know, mommy's making food right now." Olivia replied as she continued to stir the spaghetti noodles. "Why don't you two go play." Olivia said as she helped each child off the counter.

"'K" They said in unison.

"Place nice!" Olivia said as she watched her twin boys walk into the living room to play.

Going back to her cooking, she grabbed the garlic bread out of the freezer. Upon shutting the freezer, she saw the picture of her and Elliot that was taking a week before he left.

"_El, why don't you go spend some time with your kids." Olivia suggested lying on the picnic blanket wrapped in his arms. They were lying in the shade underneath a tree while Elliot's kids played on the playground. Maureen, however, was walking around taking pictures._

"_Don't get me wrong I love my kids, but the last two days they've been driving me crazy." Elliot grinned. "Plus, I want to spend some alone time with my gorgeous woman." Elliot replied as he kissed her neck._

"_Mmmm, that feels good." Olivia moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. "El, that tickles." Olivia laughed as his hand trailed down her side._

"_Sorry baby." Elliot chuckled._

"_I love you." Olivia whispered, kissing him on the lips._

"_I love you too." Elliot mumbled into the kiss. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the box that he was looking for. Opening it, he slid the object onto her finger._

"_El…" Olivia questioned as she broke the kiss and stared at the diamond ring that was placed on her finger._

"_Liv, these last 9 months that we have been dating have been amazing." Elliot started giving her a slight smile. "I was normally planning to do this by taking you to a nice place for dinner, and with dancing, and then proposing to you underneath the night's sky. But, I know you. The simple things in life are the ones that you care about most. So today, I am asking you to marry me. Baby, will you do me the honors and become my wife?"_

_Olivia stared at him, shocked. She turned her head to see his kids staring at her with hopeful smiles. Glancing back towards him, she stared at the diamond ring that rested on her ring finger. Finally, she let out a small smile, realizing that she did want to be this man's wife. "Yes." She smiled at Elliot._

"_Yes?" Elliot asked confirming what he heard._

"_Yes." Olivia said now laughing._

_Elliot smiled, and then kissed her with all the love that he felt. They grinned at each other as they separated from each other and that's when they heard the click of a camera. Turning, they saw Maureen smiling at them with a camera in her hands. "What? It was too cute of a moment to not take a picture of." She grinned, as the rest of the kids came over and congratulated the newly engaged couple._

Olivia smiled as they memory replayed in her head. That happened a little over 4 years ago. It was one of the simplest days she ever had, but also the most amazing. Sighing, she continued to cook dinner all the while thinking of Elliot.

-EO-

"Mommy no tired." Ethan said lying in his bed.

"I think you are." Olivia replied, trying to tuck him in but he was squirming around too much. "Ethan." Olivia said getting aggravated with him. "Let me tuck you in."

"Nooo…" Ethan replied as his mother continued doing what she was. Laughing, he kicked off the covers. "No sleep."

"Baby…" Olivia sighed.

"Big bed?" Ethan asked.

"No."

"Big bed!" Nathan exclaimed as he got out of his bed and scampered off into his mother's room.

"Nathan, get your butt back in right now mister." The only reply she got was giggles. Looking down at Ethan, she sighed in defeat. "Yes big bed."

Smiling, Ethan stood up. "Love mommy." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Love you too handsome. Go get in my bed."

Jumping off his bed, he ran into his mother's room.

"Ok, now it's bed time." Olivia said walking into her room. Sliding underneath the covers, she made sure each child was tucked in safe, and then she turned off the lamp.

"Night night mommy."

"Night mommy."

"Good night boys. Mommy loves you."

"Love you too." Nathan and Ethan said snuggling into their mother's side as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Olivia laid there as she played with the necklace around her neck.

"_I don't want you to leave." Olivia said staring into Elliot's eyes as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_I don't want to leave either, but I have to baby." Elliot replied, as he kissed away the tears that rested on her cheeks._

"_When will you be back?"_

"_Baby, you know I don't know that. It's witness protection, it could be a couple or weeks or a couple of months. I'm hoping for the former."_

"_I know. When do you have to leave?" Olivia whispered._

"_4 in the morning." Elliot replied, hating the fact that he was leaving her._

"_So I only have you for a couple more hours." _

"_Liv, I'm sorry."_

"_Can't you just stay?"_

"_You know I can't."_

"_Normally you would have fought like hell to stay. What's changed? Don't you want to stay with me?" Olivia replied, pushing away from him and trying to get out of bed._

"_Hey, don't do that." Elliot said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. "Of course I want to stay with you, but baby if me being here may put you in my kids in danger then you know I have to do this."_

"_But you're going to be gone too long."_

"_I may be only gone for a week or two." Elliot said trying to think positive._

"_That's a week or two too long." Olivia replied offering a small smile._

"_I know." Elliot said kissing her. Grabbing her hand, Elliot gently slid the ring off her finger. Taking off his chain, he placed the ring on it and then put it around her neck. "No one knows that were engaged yet, but I want to be there when we tell everyone. For now though, this ring can stay around your neck so that you know I love you and that I will be coming back to you so we can get married. And then this ring can be placed back where it belongs." Elliot grinned caressing her ring finger._

_Olivia offered a slight smile. "I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you more." Elliot whispered. "I love you gorgeous."_

"_I love you too El." Olivia replied as Elliot kissed her and then made love to her one final time._

Sighing, Olivia stared at the two sleeping boys that she and Elliot created that night. They were exact replicas of Elliot. They had the blue eyes, the 'Stabler smile', and the temper to match with it. The only thing they seemed to inherit from her was their noses and their lighter shade of brown hair. Without them, she would be nothing. They were her pride and joy and they gave her hope that one day their daddy would come back.

"Goodnight El. I love you, wherever you are." Olivia said as she slowly fell into a light slumber.

**_A/N: Don't worry, this is definitely going to be an EO story lol Please leave me a review._**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**_A/N: I absolutely love this story which is why I had to update. So enjoy! and leave me a review please:)_**

_**Baby Blue Eyes**_

**Chapter 2: Home**

Olivia woke up to something licking her face; swiping the slobber off her cheek she slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh, gross JJ." She said as she picked up the puppy and placed him further down on the bed, only for him to scurry back up and stare at her as he wagged his tail. "I guess you're kind of cute." Olivia smiled as she scratched the white Siberian husky behind his ear. She received a small bark in return.

"Go to sleep JJ." A sleepy Nathan said as he petted the puppy, only for him to fall back to sleep.

Olivia quietly chuckled as she looked over at the clock to see it was only 4:30 in the morning. "Alright, come on JJ." Picking up the puppy she exited her room and headed for the back door. Unlocking the door she let the puppy out to take care of its business. Surveying the back yard, she saw the little playground that was assembled, the sandbox, and the wagon with the boys' toys in it. She loved this backyard. It had ample amount of room so her boys could play, but also a deck where she could sit and lounge.

Calling JJ back in the house, she closed and locked the door and headed towards her room, JJ following along. Slipping into bed, she carefully moved herself in to the bed making sure not to wake the boys. Once situated, she laid her head on the pillow only to stare at the puppy that was on the floor gazing up at her. "Alight, come on." Olivia said as she patted the spot next to her to encourage the puppy to come.

JJ moved towards the bed, leaning his paws against the bed as he stood on two feet. Olivia wondered how the puppy got onto the bed in the first place as she watched him struggle. Getting ready to help JJ, she leaned forward to grab the puppy only for him to turn away. Confused, she watched as he jumped on the pile of clothes, then chair, and then the night stand before he jumped into bed. JJ snuggled into her before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. "Smart puppy." Olivia chuckled as she rested her head on the pillow and dozed off.

**-EO-**

"Hey Liv."

"Morning Liv."

"Morning guys." Olivia smiled softly at Fin and Munch as she walked in the precinct with Nathan and Ethan. She pulled off the kids jackets as she placed them on her chair for now.

"I see you brought the trouble makers." Fin replied smirking.

"Uncle Fin!" The twins shouted as they ran towards him.

Olivia smiled as she watched her boys talk up a storm. "Hey Munch, what's going on in there?" She questioned, gesturing towards Cragen's office where there were men standing around.

"Not sure. I got here about 15 minutes ago, but they were in there before then." Munch shrugged.

"Olivia, my office please." Cragen said coming out of his office.

Not sure what to expect, she slowly followed her boss into his office. "What's up cap?" Olivia inquired as she stood in the back of the office as to not disturb the other men around her.

Cragen nodded his head at the men, and they moved so that Olivia could get a closer inspection of the person sitting in the chair. "Elliot." Olivia whispered shocked. She had been dreaming of this day, the day that she was reunited with the man that she loved. Olivia didn't notice that Cragen and the other men had left until she heard the door shut, and that's when Elliot decided to get up and stand in front of her.

"Liv…" He whispered as he reached out to touch her but the sting on his cheek stopped him, and he would probably say that everyone else outside the door heard and felt that slapped themselves. "Baby-"

"4 damn years Elliot!" Olivia replied in rage, though she wasn't mad at him per se. She knew he wouldn't have left if he had a choice but she was so angry and she had to take her anger out somehow. Him being the closest target well… "Why'd you have to leave me? I needed you! I needed you!" Olivia sobbed into his chest as she let out all the frustration she had those 4 years he was gone.

"Shhh, I know baby, I know." Elliot replied softly as he gently rocked them back and forth. Tears came to his eyes as he nuzzled her neck and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Soon her sobs stopped but Elliot stayed in the same position breathing in her scent.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Olivia questioned as she scratched her nails on the nape of his neck.

"Doing what?"

"Nuzzling your cheek into my neck." Olivia laughed softly as his unshaven face tickled her.

"Because my cheek hurts like a bitch." Elliot chuckled, as he pulled his face away from her neck to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Olivia replied softly as she rubbed her hand on his cheek. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek where she could see a slight pink mark appearing. "Better?" She whispered.

"It would be better if you moved those lips elsewhere." Elliot stated, giving her his 'Stabler' smirk.

Smiling, she directed her lips towards his and kissed him. It started off gentle, but when Elliot's tongue begged for entrance, she couldn't resist so she gave in. The kiss was needy and passionate. Elliot pulled her closer and she could feel his manhood growing. Moaning into his mouth, she ran her nails underneath his shirt, and up and down his back, lightly, just the way he liked it.

"Oooo baby don't do that." Elliot groaned as he broke the kiss.

"But you like it." Olivia smirked.

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, but we're also in Cragen's office. And I rather not do that here." He smiled. "But when we get home I'm all yours."

Olivia chuckled at the thought. Sure he says that now but he doesn't even know he's a father…again…twice. And knowing Elliot, she knows that he's going to want to spend as much time as he can with his sons because of all the time that he missed with them…and because he is a good father. "I love you." Olivia smiled as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too gorgeous."

"There's someone I want you to meet…well actually two someones." She smiled softly as she grabbed his hand and ushered him out of the door. "Nathan, Ethan please come here." Olivia called out to her sons as Ethan slid off of Munch's lap and Nathan off of Fin's.

"Yes mommy?" Nathan replied, but his attention was on Elliot as was Ethan's.

"Mommy?" Elliot whispered looking over at Olivia with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face. "Liv…"

"They're our sons Elliot." Olivia smiled. Bending down, she crouched to be leveled with her sons. "Guys, can you tell me who this is? Hmmm?" Olivia questioned as she pointed her finger at Elliot.

"Daddy!" Nathan and Ethan both replied as each latched on to one of his legs, and stared up to smile at him.

Elliot choked on a sob, and Olivia knew it was about him worrying that his sons wouldn't know him, but she made sure that they knew their daddy by showing them pictures and videos of him.

Slowly bending down, Elliot picked up each of his sons and gazing in their eyes, he saw the blue of his own. They looked so much like him but he could see features of Olivia in them too. "Liv…can we go home?" Elliot asked, wanting to just spend some time with his family.

Nodding her head, she turned searching for Cragen. She saw him but she also saw everyone else staring at them, probably from watching the scene that just happened. "Captain-"

"It's fine Liv." Cragen smiled interrupting her. "Go home and take care of your family. And I don't expect to see neither one of you until Monday." He replied giving her the rest of today off and the next 4 days. "See ya kiddos." Don smiled as he scratched each of the twins on their head.

"Bye Grandpa Don."

"It's good to have you back son." Cragen smiled patting Elliot on the back.

"Thanks Captain and thank you…for watching over Liv while I was away." Elliot said expressing his gratitude.

"No need to thank me, she's like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her…you included." He smirked as he walked into his office.

"Nathan, Ethan, come get your jackets on." Olivia said as she held their jackets in her hands.

Elliot put them down on the ground so Olivia could help put their jackets on as he went over to Fin and Munch to talk to them for a minute since he hadn't seen them in 4 years either.

"You ready?" Olivia asked as she held each of the twins' hands.

"Yeah, let's go home." Elliot smiled, gathering both of the boys in his arms and heading home with his family.

**_A/N: I wasn't originally going to end it like this but if I didn't it would have been too much haha. ANYWAYS, so yes on my other story I did say that i wasn't going to update until I figured out which story you guys wanted to see completed but I figured if I added another chapter to this story it would give you an idea if you still wanted to read this and also not everyone reads the other story so I needed more reviews. SOOOOOOO if you haven't already went on my page and voted on the stories that you want to see completed please do so, it will only take a minute and the poll is at the top of the page so you dont have to go searching. Thanks and drop me a review :D_**


End file.
